Florecer
by Srta. Hiatus Locos SouKagu
Summary: Su amor estaba ahí, sin embargo ellos no había florecido lo suficiente para darse cuenta de aquello.


**Todo los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO, la historia es solo mía,la imagen pertenece a su respectivo autor.**

 **Notas:** Deseaba escribir algo más largo, pero no pude, esto algo oxidada con el Hitshina, el IR ha acaparado mucho mi atención, pero he aquí un oneshot con mucho cariño para **Any-chan** , muchas felicidades, lamento que no sea tan extenso como desearía :) ojala que te guste, y sigue en pie mi apoyo para lo del Hitshina ;)

nuevamente gracias ;D

 **Aclaraciones:**

Cursiva: pensamiento.

—: diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener OCC : Other Caracter Context" leve cambio de personalidad.

 **Semi Au, se considera algunas cosas del capitulo 685, sin embargo, sigue siendo un final diferente al que nos dio kubo.**

* * *

 **Florecer**

(Capitulo único)

 _ **"** Las cosas lleva su tiempo, cuando menos lo esperen, simplemente florecen. **"**_

Había pasado ya casi doce años desde la guerra con Wandenreich, dejado a su paso muchas pérdidas para el Gotei Trece, sobre todo dejado a todo Seireitei en un estado crítico. Tuvieron que trabajar sin descanso, hasta sobreponer todo lo que la guerra implico, con el apoyo de los sobrevivientes de la guerra y el nuevo rey espiritual.

Hinamori Momo era una de la sobreviviente, una al a cual la guerra le había cambiado la vida y a su mejor amigo.

El capitán Hitsugaya había cambiado bastante, tras su pelea con el Quincy Gerard , su cuerpo había madurado considerablemente, era bastante atractivo, no había Shinigami que no comentara sobre su cambio, sobre todo la despistada capitana de la tercera división.

Cuando momo lo vio después de la guerra, casi se desmaya, Toushiro no lucia como el pequeño capitán de la décima división, al contrario, parecía otra persona, a lo cual Rukia Kuchiki afirmo que era el hermano del capitán, Hinamori sabia de ante mano que Toushiro no tenia hermanos, así que cuando lo vio, sabía que era su amigo, no pudo evitar sangrar de la nariz, por más inocente que fuera, no negaría que Toushiro Hitsugaya era realmente atractivo y alto.

Y ahí estaba el problema, era más alto que ella, por lo menos 40 cm más, aquello no le gusto, Momo había sido más alta que su amigo toda su niñez y adolescencia, y de pronto, boom, Toushiro parecía godzilla, bueno no tanto así, pero ya no era una pulga como solía burlarlo, por el contrario, ahora él se burlaba de ella.

La teniente de quinto escuadrón se encontraba pensado aquello, no había avanzado nada con sus reportes semanales, sumado el sueño atroz que traía.

—Debería estar pensado en otras cosas—se dijo suspirado— a decir verdad las cosas ha cambiado mucho—medito — quien diría que luego de tanto tiempo, terminaría así— de pronto un recuerdo fugaz vino a su mente, se sonrojo, no podía estar pensado aquello—Momo no seas tonta, no piense en esas cosas en hora de trabajo— se reprendió la chica, pegando suavemente sus manos en su mejilla.

—¿Acaso no dormiste bien Hinamori?— Momo digo respingo al oír la voz de Toushiro, la había atrapado con la guardia baja, el capitán de la decima división la miraba con diversión desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Shiro—chan—menciono con cierto bostezo—. ¿Qué milagro verte por aquí?—miro a su amigo, mientras se tallaba el ojo derecho.

—Es capitán Hitsugaya —reprendió— deberías dejar de llamarme así, no te das cuenta que ya soy más alto que tú—una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro— Momo moja camas.

Las mejillas de Momo enrojecieron, porque siempre tenía que sacar a relucir su pequeño accidente de niña.

—Eso fue cruel — inflo las mejillas mientras se cruzaba de brazos— solo una vez paso y no fue mi culpa. –Se excuso— además, por más alto que seas, siempre serás mi shiro-chan—entono con orgullo, posado su mano derecha en su pecho— recuerda que sigo siendo mayor que tu.

— ¿Así?—el joven capitán se acerco a momo, ella se sintió bastante nerviosa, regresó rápidamente su mirada a los reportes, fingiendo en vano que los estaba llenado.

—¿A..a que debo su presencia capitán?— dijo cortés mente, regalando una mirada fugaz.

—Tú debes saberlo— le sonrió, ella se sonrojo— vine a buscar a la irresponsable de Matsumoto, dejo postergado su trabajo, como siempre—poso sus manos en el escritorio, momo se tenso, dejo de lado sus escritos—¿no sabes dónde se encuentra?

—¿Rangiku?—cuestiono alterada, empezó a jugar con sus manos.

La teniente de la quinta división maldijo en voz baja, porque su desobligada amiga tenía que decirle a donde iría, no podía mentirle a Toushiro, no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero el siempre se enteraba de la verdad, era bastante persuasivo.

—Entonces momo—arqueo una ceja mientras la miraba directamente.

—N-o he hablado con ella desde hace semanas—mintió, bajo el rostro, era mejor no verlo directamente, puesto Toushiro sabia como leer sus ojos ,algo que había adquirido luego de bastante tiempo de conocerse..— Por-que no le preguntas a Hisagi, tal vez el sepa. —dijo débilmente.

— ¿Segura que no sabes nada?— inquiero, acercado más su rostro.

—Sí—mascullo en una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No sé porque, no te creo- dejo salir a decir verdad, ¿no está un poco nerviosa?

" _Sabe que miento, lo sabe"_

— ¡Sí! Quise decir No —casi grito.

— ¿A caso te pongo nerviosa, momo moja camas?—cuestiono suavemente, era como si lo hiciera apropósito.

Los nerviosos se pudieron a flor de piel. Momo intento contar del uno al diez, pero no pudo, no dejaba de imaginar lo larga y suaves que eran las manos de Hitsugaya, sobre todo aquella mirada tan penetrante que parecía desnudarla.

" _Es mejor que me huir, Toushiro es bastante listo, sabrá que miento"_ sabía que Toushiro no le crearía ni una sola palabra, era mejor huir lo antes posible , sin embargo la idea quedo desechada cuando el joven prodigio atrapo uno de sus mechones entre sus dedos, su respiración se volvió entrecortada.

La escena era bastante escandalosa, momo seguía sentada pero Toushiro se la había ingeniado para quedar encima de ella, claro, sin dejar caer todo su cuerpo .

—¿Pensabas huir? –sus ojos brillaron con cierta malicie, ¿acaso le había leído la mente? , Toushiro parecía bastante sereno, aunque sus acciones dictaminaba todo lo contrario, ella sabía que él estaba jugado, era como el gato y el ratón, lamentablemente ella era la ratoncita a merced del gato feroz

—N-o—balbució.

El albino sonrió ladinamente. Tomo el rostro de momo entre sus suaves y frías manos.

—Sabes que no puede huir de mi, Momo.

—Toushiro.

—¿No quieres jugar un rato? En medida que tu capitán ni mi teniente están— acaricio el puente de su nariz, su respiración se volvió más pausada, momo sabia que él se estaba excitado y porque no admitirlo, ella también.

—Toushiro aquí no. —fue como si le hubiera dicho otra cosa con esas palabras, Toushiro bajo sus manos y la atrajo hacia él, sus ojos verde turquesa se veían más oscuro del color habitual.

—Es más excitante si lo hacemos aquí— ronroneo en su oreja— mi querido melocotón.—y como ella le hubiera dado permiso, la beso, al principio fue un suave y dulce, pero rápidamente se volvió apasionado, pudo sentir como su lengua se encontraba con la suya, el succiono levemente y ella sintió miles de cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

Aquello alerto a Momo, si bien lo deseaba, se encontraba en la oficina de su capitán, el cual no tardaría en regresar, la inocente teniente alejo a Toushiro de un manotazo, haciendo caer en el proceso, por otro lado, ella se levanto rápidamente de su asiento, estaba más roja que un tomate, incluso sus orejas había adquirido aquel color.

—Capitán Hitsugaya eso.. Eso es un atrevimiento, no puede venir aquí y decir esas cosas, estamos en la oficina de mi capitán, eso.. Eso … ¡ES FALTARLE AL RESPETO!—se llevo las manos hacia los labios, aun podía sentir el calor de la lengua de Toushiro, incluso tenía un poco de su saliva.

Toushiro simplemente sonrió y rio por aquello.

—Amo cuando pones esa cara. —confeso.

—No es gracioso, eso fue muy atrevido.

—Vamos Momo, no es como si fuera a una propuesta indecente o acaso espera a eso. —Le dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo. — para aclarar, yo me refería a que nos besáramos, no a otra cosa. —volvió a reírse.

— ¡Pervertido!—le grito, como si le fuera a creer, Toushiro ya no era aquel chico pudoroso y pasivo de antes , ahora parecía como un adolescente con las hormonas a flor de piel.

—Oh ahora yo soy el pervertido y dime quien era la pervertida ,noche en nuestra alcoba.

—Tú— dijo mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro— por tu culpa no pude dormir bien—acuso la chica— Toushiro Hitsugaya eres un pervertido.

—Pero eso te gusta— El joven se acercó a ella, como si fuera un gato apunto de atrapar a su presa, pero Momo no se dejaría , escaparía antes que su prometido lo volviera hacer, si porque desde hace menos de dos años estaba comprometidos, aunque aquello no significara que no vivieran juntos.

Momo quiso utilizar el Shunpo , pero Hitsugaya fue más rápido, en menos de medio segundo se encontraba nuevamente bajo sus brazos.

—Eso no es justo— se quejo, sin embargo a él poco le importo, con una de sus manos, tomo su barbilla y la miro.

—Momo— A pesar de los años, Momo aún conservaba esa mirada de inocencia de su niñez. Algo que a Toushirou le gustaba mucho.

—Toushiro— esta vez, fue la teniente quien lo beso, no importaba en el lugar que se encontrara, la pasión y el amor que sentía era más fuerte que nada.

Había sido largo años estado juntos, cuidándose el uno al otro, incluso cuando momo se había enamorado de una ilusión, él jamás la dejo, sobre todo cuando la vio tan rota y llena de culpa, por levantar su espada contra él.

 ** _Él la amaba incluso antes de saberlo._**

Fue en ese instante en que odio más a Aizen, porque el se había burlado de la inocencia de su amiga , Momo no fue la misma desde aquella ocasión, tampoco cuando él la apuñalo por error, aunque ella jamás se lo reprocho, su relación lo no fue fácil, llevo tiempo y dedicación, ambos aun era muy jóvenes para comprender lo que significaba amar realmente.

Su amor estaba ahí, sin embargo ellos no había florecido lo suficiente para darse cuenta de ello, no fue hasta después de aquella guerra en que las cosas cambiaron, en pensar que alguno de los dos pudiera haber muerto, fue lo que impulso a revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

El amor que nació de una amistad infantil, por fin maduro y al final ambos había alcanzado aquella felicidad que tanto añoraban.

 _ **Y su amor por fin floreció**_ **.**

 **Fin.**

* * *

Comentarios finales: Muchas felicidades Any-chan, pff, xD no sabia que rumbo terminaría este fic, al principio era algo inocenton, pero termino con una insinuación directa a al relación Hitshina 7u7 tu ya sabes XD , muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te la hayas pasado genial, te quiero mucho y nuevamente felicidades ;')

Espero que les haya gustado, nos seguimos leyendo y gracias por leer ;)

con cariño frany ;)

 **Si mi historia te hizo sentir alegría o tristeza, házmelo saber en los comentarios, claro si gustan :)**

 **Frany**

 **24-04-2017**


End file.
